Creating durable, functional wiring systems and cables poses a number of challenges. Typically, repeatedly bending a wire results in failure of the wire (e.g., breaking of the wire of inability of the wire to efficiently transmit signals or power). If there is a power being transmitted through the wire and the wire becomes damaged, the flow of electricity will stop and the wire becomes ineffective for its intended purpose. Another challenge associated with wiring systems and cables is proper management of the wires themselves. For example, multiple wires/cable extending in parallel with each other can easily become entangled with each other or other objects. This is true particularly for wires/cables of significant length (e.g., 5 feet, 10 feet or greater). Tangled wires/cables are difficult to handle, align in a straight arrangement, and more easily break or become damaged.
Some lighting systems include light fixtures (i.e., a device that generates light) mounted directly to the wire or cable that provides power to the light fixture. Wiring/cables that include light fixtures may be even more challenging to manage and protect from damage. Further, in some applications it is advantageous to protect the light fixtures, particularly when it is anticipated that the light fixtures will be exposed to harsh environmental conditions. Challenges exist related to protecting the light fixtures without negatively impacting the dissemination of light generated by the light fixtures.
Opportunities exist for wiring and cable management and protection of light fixtures, and particularly for lighting applications.